


Yes, No, Stop, Go

by cosmotronic



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Non-Explicit Sex, Random & Short, Subby Cupcake Holtz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmotronic/pseuds/cosmotronic
Summary: The one with the negotiation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble, bashed out while maybe-just-a-little-tipsy and _not in any way influenced by real life_.

 

“Green.”

Where did that come from?

“Uhhh... green...”

Erin slowed her motions. Had Holtz forgotten her safe word and was now just spouting random syllables?

Erin had been the one to insist on safe words for their rougher encounters. Holtz had been happy with _stop_ and _go_ , but knowing how often Holtz's unique forms of communication could lead to a misunderstanding, Erin hadn't taken that for an answer.

“Green!”

Erin slid to a halt.

Holtz's safe word was _banana_.

Banana.

Come to in a roundabout fashion after deciding against _tweed_ and _Pringle_ ; after some consideration Holtz had determined it was entirely likely she could throw those words out in a fit of passion.

And discounting _Kevin_ because Holtz had agreed she wanted very much to keep having sex with Erin and by the look Erin gave after _that_ suggestion, it wasn't going to be likely any time soon.

So fruit, then.

“Erinnnnn.... greeeeeen...”

Holtz was whining now. Bananas could be green, Erin supposed.

“Baby? Do you need me to stop?”

“Fuck, Erin! Green! Green! Green!”

Holtz was bouncing her hips, pushing back against Erin. She certainly didn't seem like she wanted Erin to stop, so Erin resumed her thrusts. Albeit at a slower pace than before, a deep and careful grind rather than the frantic pounding of before. Just in case.

Holtz didn't seem to notice. Slammed herself down and back, again and again, with the same boundless enthusiasm as always.

Grunting. Gasping. _Squealing_.

“Go green!”

Fuck it, Erin thought. And she just went with it. Green bananas be damned.

 

* * *

 

Later, after Holtz had come screaming and groaning around a chant of Erin's name.

After Holtz had sunk forward into the mattress and let out a shaky whimper.

“So goddamn green...”

After Erin had caught her breath and after she had wrapped Holtz's small, sweaty form in her arms, she asked the question.

“Um, Holtz?”

“Mmm.”

“Sweetheart, what was with the green?”

“Mmm... green... means go... you didn't _go_.”

“Um, go?”

“Go... faster. Mmm. Harder. Better, stronger, faster.”

“Oh. See, I did not know that.”

“Were we not doing that?”

“Doing what?”

“Traffic lights. Green... go.”

“Got that.”

“You didn't go.”

“Oh. Sorry. I thought you wanted me to stop.”

“Mm-mm. Red is stop.”

“That makes sense. Uh, I thought banana was stop.”

“Nope, banana is _emergency stop_. Throw her in reverse.”

“Reverse?”

“Protonic reversal. One-eighty the polarity. Go look at Kevin.”

“Oh, uh, okay. Green. Red. What about yellow?”

“Yellow is... yellow is sloooooow.”

“Bananas are yellow.”

“Yes.”

“But yellow means slow?”

“Sloooooow.”

“Oh. Holtz?”

“Mmm?”

“I think we should have gone through this before we, um, you know.”

“Did we not?”

“No.”

“Oops. Mmm. My mistake. Wanna go again?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My safe word is _stop_.
> 
> You can borrow it if you like.
> 
> P.S. You know when I said that last three-parter smutathon was the end for subby Holtz? I lied.
> 
> ;)


End file.
